particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3974
5 | popular_vote2 = 11,223,657 | percentage2 = 19.38% | swing2 = 1.08% | image3 = | leader3 = Elizabeth Genn | leader_since3 = 3965 | party3 = Luthorian People's Union | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 =16.28%, 69 Seats | seats3 = 70 | seat_change3 = 1 | popular_vote3 = 9,237,663 | percentage3 = 15.95% | swing3 = 0.33% | image4 = | leader4 = Victoria Young | leader_since4 = 3960 | party4 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 15.51%, 68 Seats | seats4 = 64 | seat_change4 = 4 | popular_vote4 = 8,579,336 | percentage4 = 14.82% | swing4 = 0.69% | image5 = | leader5 = Oliver Davies | leader_since5 = 3971 | party5 = New Choice | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 15.44%, 72 Seats | seats5 = 49 | seat_change5 = 23 | popular_vote5 = 6,292,400 | percentage5 = 10.87% | swing5 = 4.57% | image6 = | leader6 = Krista Thompson | leader_since6 = 3957 | party6 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 2.78, 10 Seats | seats6 = 36 | seat_change6 = 26 | popular_vote6 = 4,632,068 | percentage6 = 8.00% | swing6 = 5.32% | image7 = | leader7 = Ruth Mackie | leader_since7 = 3970 | party7 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 31.64, 143 Seats | seats7 = 24 | seat_change7 = 119 | popular_vote7 = 3,255,444 | percentage7 = 5.62% | swing7 = 26.01% | image8 = | leader8 = Unknown | leader_since8 = 3972 | party8 = Counter-Revolutionary Party | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 0.15, 0 Seats | seats8 = 20 | seat_change8 = 20 | popular_vote8 = 2,853,255 | percentage8 = 4.93% | swing8 = 4.78% |color1 = 800080 |color2 = 6495ED |color3 = DC143C |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = FF7519 |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = 3A9248 |color8 = Ffffff }} The Luthori General Election 3974 was held in July 3974 to elect the members of the second House of Commons of the United Commonwealth of Luthori. It was called following the completion of all necessary constitutional amendments were made and was the first general election of the Commonwealth. The Luthori Presidential Election 3974 ran concurrently alongside the general election. The election was a complete disaster for the Progress Party which lost 119 of its 143 seats and dropped from first to seventh place. It's recorded as the single largest loss of a political party in modern Luthori history. The party was expected to make losses but made much more than accounted for. It is likely that the party made such large losses due the nation seeing their constitutional amendments as complete and preferred the newly founded Hosian Socialist Party which had come first in this election despite only being around for a relatively short period of time. The Liberal Alliance continued to make gains, despite them being exceptionally minor, however party leader Madeleine Bassett became the new Chancellor. New Choice made substantial losses this election, mostly due to the same reasons as the Progress Party, plus their vote was mostly split due to the rise of popularity in the Luthorian People's Union. Following the election, multiple attempts were made at creating a coalition, mostly between the HSP and the Liberal Alliance. However despite the near passing of the HSP's liberal-socialist coalition, all other parties pulled out of that coalition and favored a more centrist coalition including the Liberal Alliance, SDL, New Choice and the National Party of Luthori; the latter of which was the party which the president was a member of. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the previous election competed here, with the addition of the Hosian Socialist Party, and the re-branding of the Luthori Unionist Party as the Counter-Revolutionary Party. Results The newly founded Hosian Socialist Party made massive gains in this election, mostly at the expense of the incumbent Progress Party which experience electoral oblivion. The turnout was also significantly higher than the previous few general elections, at 77.60%